Dipper and Mabel get Tomodachi Life!
by DarkSuicune2000
Summary: It's pine tree and shooting star's birthday! This is what happened if Wendy got them a certain video game... (Taking requests in the private message, NOT REVIEWS!)
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls or Tomodachi Life

* * *

Dipper and Mabel opened their last present, it was small and it was wrapped in pine tree wrapping paper. It said From Wendy, to Dipper and Mabel.

"Open it, guys c'mon!" Wendy said. Mabel opened it up and said:

"Tomodachi Life?" Mabel said in confusion holding two Nintendo 3DS Tomodachi life games.

"Yup! It's that game I have on my 3DS! I'm completely hooked! It's really awesome!"

"It looks cool! I saw the Nintendo Direct and it was hilarious!" Dipper said putting Tomodachi Life in his blue 3DS. Mabel did the same on her pink 3DS and started playing.

* * *

**Hm... should I continue this?**

**If so, who should I start off with: Mabel starts Tomodchi life, or Dipper starts Tomodachi Life?**

**~DarkSuicune2000 ****PLEASE REVIEW(that's not a suggestion BTW)**


	2. Mabel get's Tomodachi Life part 1

**Chapter 2: Mabel starts Tomodachi life**

_Mabel's POV_

I ran up to my room with my pink Nintendo 3DS XL that badazzled and I started up the game Wendy got me and Dipper! "Tomodachi Life" is what it's called. Immeadietley a loading screen started up. A food loading screen. Ice cream, pot stickers, and a taco.

Okay I'm liking this game already!

"Here sits an island in the middle of the ocean. This place is all yours! It just needs a name,"

Oh man what should I call my island? Ooh I know! This is perfect!

...

...

"**SweaterTown** Island? That's a great name!"

"As the owner of **SweaterTown **Island. You will create a Mii lookalike and other islanders and solve thier problems. Let's make a Mii look-alike of you to start off the island!"

Suddenly a screen showed up. Three options, Make from scratch, Use a photo, and transfer from Mii maker.

I clicked transfer from Mii maker and clicked on my personal Mii.

My mii showed up on the screen and I clicked on the first name and wrote "Mabel" then I pressed OK.

"Mabel."

Whoa, it said my name aloud! That's cool! I didn't know they talked! I added my birthday, my last name,"

"Pines."

I like that it says our name for some reason. I next clicked on a box that said voice. I made my voice high and gave my personality. I made it full-on quirky.

"Is this Mii OK?" I clicked yes. The personality it gave me was "Outgoing Trendsetter"

"Outgoing: Makes new connections easily. Social charming and energetic"

That's so much like me!

"Trendsetter: Radiant and always on form. Has an effortless style that's admired by all. Easy to adapt to new situations,"

This one made me think of Pacifica. BLECH!

* * *

**Next chapter will be Mabel get Tomodachi life part 2. Then chapter 3 will be Dipper gets Tomodachi life. PLEASE HIT DAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**~DarkSuicune2000**


	3. Dipper plays Tomodachi Life part 1

Dipper sat on the couch, bored out of his mind. He didn't know what to do. Stan was at Lazy Susan's house trying to get a date, Mabel was hanging with Candy, Soos was on a carousel ride at the mall, and Wendy was lumberjacking with her dad and brothers.

He looked over at the end table next to Stan's recliner, his Nintendo 3DS and the game that he got for his b-day. Tomogotchi? Domotachi? Robodachi? What was it called? Oh, Tomodachi. It sounded stupid at first, but if Wendy's into it, it might be cool.

He put the game card in the 3DS and started it up

It said to name his 'island'

He typed in "DippyRules" _I change the name later_, he thought

Then he took his Mii from Mii maker into the game. Typed in his birthday, voice, personality.

**Confident Adventurer** _Sounds like half of me_ he said satisfied.

Suddenly it was telling him to make another Mii, naturally he chose Wendy,

Dipper's Mii said "I'll go introduce myself to the new neighbor.

* * *

**So I'm taking requests in the Private Message (NONE IN THE REVIEWS WILL BE IN THE STORY)**

**Will Dipper and Wendy become tomodachi's? Only one way to know. Review. Sorry this chapter was like mega-short. And please don't complain about the short chapters. Peace.**

**~DarkSuicune2000/Shane Pines **


End file.
